Troubleshooting
Problems during the installation *''I don't know what to do.'' **Follows the guide How to Install *''I have some very weird problems.'' ** Make sure you have the last version of Civ (1.0.3.279), and the two expansions (Gods and Kings, and Brave New World) *''I've used the auto-installer, but don't see any of the mods.'' **You have selected the wrong folder during the installation. Subscribe to any mod on steam, and search on your computer where this mod is located, it is the folder you have to select during the installation. *''I've used the auto-installer, and I see some of the mods, but not all of them.'' **You probably subsribed to the steam version of the community patch, or the steam version of More Luxuries. Unsubscribe. Having both the steam version and the auto-installer version cause problems. *''I still have some weird problems.'' ** Delete the cache folder and the ModUserData folder. Reinstall the mod. If it still does not work, ask for help on this forum and post a bug report on this site * There are some missing textures, interface problems, ... ** For some reason, the EUI failed to install. The easiest solution is to just select "Vox Popuili (no EUI)" in the auto-installer. If you really want the EUI, you can find the EUI in the manual installation folder (UI_bc1.zip), and unzip it in your steam DLC folder (C:\...\Steam\steamapps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization V\Assets\DLC). Don't forget to select "Vox Populi with EUI" in the auto-installer. Problems when playing *''I've installed Vox Populi but I still have the normal tech tree, the normal policies, ...'' ** You probably clicked on "BACK" instead of "NEXT" in the MODS menu. Go to the mod menu and click on NEXT. It should say "Configuring Game Data... Please Wait." *''Some building or wonders are missing in the game.'' ** You don't have all the required DLCs. Required DLCs are: ***Civilization V: Gods & Kings ***Civilization V: Brave New World ***Civilization and Scenario Pack: The Mongols ***Babylon (Nebuchadnezzar II) ***Double Civilization and Scenario Pack: Spain and Inca ***Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia ***Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark - The Vikings ***Civilization and Scenario Pack: Korea ***Wonders of the Ancient World Scenario Pack *''I have some weird graphical bugs'' **If you used to play with EUI before installing Vox Populi, you probably forgot to uninstall EUI. Vox Populi has its own version of EUI in the auto-installer. *''I have a bug, I use some other mods but they are fine and they should not cause problems.'' **Try without those mods, even if they are purely aestetics mods. Mod compatibility is sometimes unintuitive. *''I don't have any multiplayer option after enabling the mods.'' **If you want to use Vox Populi in multiplayer, you have to use a modpack instead of a regular installation, see How to Install the Modpack. *''I still have some weird problems.'' ** Delete the cache folder and the ModUserData folder. Reinstall the mod. If it still does not work, ask for help on this forum and post a bug report on this site Gameplay Problems *''There is too much information on the screen.'' **If you are playing with EUI, you can change EUI's option in the menu/options/interface pannel. You can also use the no-EUI version to have back the classic interface. *''Barbarians are too agressives.'' **Enable the chill barbarians option in advanced setup. *''I have too much unhappiness, it is probably a bug.'' **It isn't. Happiness is very difficult to handle in Vox Populi, but with some experience, you will manage to remain in positive happiness. Don't hesitate to ask for advices on the forum and reduce the difficulty you are playing. *''I am playing at settler difficulty and I am still loosing.'' **Ask for advices on the forum. Moreover, since we have absolutely no idea of how to correctly balance the settler difficulty, any feedback on how to improve the game for beginner is welcome. Problems after playing *''I don't manage to load games.'' **You can't directly load games. You have to go to the MODS menu, select the good games, click on NEXT, then SINGLE PLAYER, and then you can load the games. *''I've uninstalled Vox Populi, but it seems that it is not fully uninstalled.'' **Go into the Civ 5's DLC folder and delete the folder "ui_bc1".